


Someone that says I do... want you.

by Readingfanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: After the Wedding, Greg is Sweet, Heated Discussion, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sad Sherlock, Sherlock is Shy, Talking, Worried greg, greg get's mad, sherlock doesn't think, sherlock likes greg's hair, sherlock likes greg's house, weird little moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Greg had seen it at John and Mary's wedding. That sad, sorrowful look in Sherlock's eyes with a hint of longing in it. Greg reaches out to Sherlock after John and Mary's wedding...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this Sherstrade story has been told a million times before I know but I really like the idea of Greg reaching out to Sherlock, to give him some comfort and support after Sherlock leaves John and Mary's wedding. 
> 
> This story is completly written so no worries of me not finishing it. It's about 7 chapters long, will be updates weekly, I think Tuesday's. 
> 
> The tags will be added per chapter uploaded and the rating will change.  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------

Greg had seen it at John and Mary's wedding. That sad, sorrowful look in Sherlock's eyes with a hint of longing in it.

 

It had cut Greg in two, seeing the pain and hurt in Sherlock's eyes so clearly. Watching Sherlock as he played his music piece for the happy couple had been excruciating for him. Thinking about the effect it must have on Sherlock was almost too much to bare.

 

They'd locked eyes after the beautiful but haunting music had died down and Greg had wanted to reach out, just the smallest of gestures or words that could help Sherlock, to let him know he wasn't alone. But Sherlock had looked away, shame filling his eyes as he stared off, watching John kiss Mary for all the world to see.

 

Greg had lost Sherlock then, seeing the back of him as he went outside, marching like a broken man on a mission. Shoulders slumped down, all the fight gone from his body. He'd gotten up to go after him, bumping into people on the dancefloor as he made his way to the exit but it had been too late. Sherlock was gone and Greg had let out a curse.

 

He'd texted the genius, more times then was strickly necessary and finally he'd gotten a reply.

 

**I'm fine, Lestrade. Go enjoy the party. SH**

 

It hadn't eased his worry and he hadn't really enjoyed the party so he'd said his goodbyes, going home with an empty feeling inside his chest. He'd debated whether or not to go to Sherlock, see if he really was fine but that would have gone too far.

 

Sure, they were friends, and had know each other for a long time but they were never like that. He still remembered the moment of shock when he'd bearhugged Sherlock after he'd come back. So going to his flat, without a reason other then to check up on him, would be too strange, too weird and Sherlock wouldn't appreciate it for sure.

 

But he felt restless and worried and he wanted to do something. He'd never seen that look in Sherlock's eyes before and it made him frustrated that he couldn't do a damn thing to help him.

 

He took out his phone again, fingers ghosting over the buttons and sighed in frustration. What could he do? What could he offer?

 

**Party wasn't that much fun. I have some cold cases if you haven't got anything on.**

 

Greg hit his forehead as he pressed send. Stupid! Sherlock would see right through it and he'd hear about it for days. Why didn't he think before acting? This was a total disaster.

 

He shook his head, throwing off his jacket and dropping down onto his coach, pulling off his tie. The more time past, the more antsy he got. Sherlock wouldn't answer of course and Greg would be left feeling like a fool for the rest of the night.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is at Greg's door and Greg says the wrong thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I said weekly updates but it turns out I'm too impatient this morning ( it's very eary here, 4.40 AM) so have chapter 2.  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------

He jumped up at the sound of the doorbell, heart hammering, he made his way to the intercom, pushing the button to hear who was at the door this time of night.

 

“Who's there?”

 

“Lestrade. It's m-me. You had some cases for me?”

 

Greg held his breath in shock. Sherlock hadn't answered cause he'd made his way to Greg's place instead. He buzzed Sherlock in and opened the door, waiting for the man to come up the stairs.

When he saw the first curls come into sight, he let out the breath he was holding. Sherlock had been to his flat a few times but those had been quick visits, mostly to get him 'out, out' to track down a criminal or review some new facts. Tonight Sherlock was here for a semi social reason and Greg felt anxious and excited.

 

Greg's eyes took in Sherlock's frame as he came up the stairs, still the hunched shoulders, the defeated posture. Greg's eyes briefly went to Sherlock's face and he saw that Sherlock's eyes were red and puffy. He quickly looked down before Sherlock saw his reaction. _Sherlock had been crying?_

 

“Lestrade.”

 

Greg's head snapped back up, the reaction to Sherlock's tears hidden and he gave a reassuring smile, gesturing for Sherlock to come in.

 

“Hey Sherlock, glad you could come by. Here, let me take that. Want something to drink?”

 

Greg kept rambling on, closing the door and taking Sherlock's coat. He was still wearing his outfit for the wedding; minus the jacket and for some reason it made the man look smaller, more fragile. He'd loosened up his tie, opening the top two buttons of his white shirt. He stood stiff and formal, fidgeting with the underpart of his waistcoat, pulling the sleeves of his shirt, wringing his hands together as Greg gestured for Sherlock to sit down.

 

“Sherlock?”

 

Sherlock's focus went back to Greg and Greg held out a bottle of beer.

 

“Thirsty?”

 

Sherlock's eyes went to the bottle, then back to Greg. Greg felt his face flame up as Sherlock's gaze stayed a little too long on his mouth. _What was happening?_ He cleared his throat awkwardly and Sherlock's body made a move, almost a flinch as his eyes went once again to the bottle of beer.

 

“Why not?”

 

Sherlock nodded, holding out his hand and Greg came closer, thrusting it into Sherlock's waiting hand. For some reason their fingers brushed together and Sherlock's eyes stayed on them. It felt like a lifetime till Sherlock pulled back and Greg dropped back down to earth. _What is happening?!_

 

“Thank you.”

 

Sherlock took a large sip and Greg followed the movement as Sherlock swallowed, his adam's apple going up and down. Sherlock let out a sigh and Greg had to turn away, going to the kitchen again to try and calm down. _That sound!_

 

He came back out, a bottle of beer for himself in one hand and some snacks in the other. He took a seat opposite Sherlock, opening up a button of his shirt after he placed everything on the table. He felt too hot in his shirt, restraint.

 

Sherlock was silent, drinking his bear as his eyes went through Greg's flat. _He's probably seeing everything about me right now._ Greg thought, noticing the way Sherlock's eyes went over all the books and DVD's, the few prints that hung on the wall, a couple of photo's of his parents and close family.

 

“You have a nice place, Lestrade.”

 

Sherlock smiled, drinking the last of his beer as he leaned back more in the sofa.

 

“Thanks, it's nothing fancy. But it's enough to come home to after a brutal day at work.”

 

Greg shrugged a shoulder. He knew Sherlock came from money, the tailored suits and expensive shoes said enough, but Sherlock never flaunted with it. Never did a big effort to let people know he had money, at least some. Greg was sure Mycroft kept a close eye on it. Then again, Mycroft kept an eye on everything.

 

“It's nice. Comfy.”

 

Sherlock said it so softly Greg almost didn't hear it. He still looked lost and hurt. Now that Sherlock was here he didn't know what to say, how to react. Should he ask or was it better to ignore it all? He sighed, running a hand through his hair and Sherlock watched him with a curious look in his eyes.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing, just never noticed all the colors of grey in your hair before. It's not just one shade.”

 

Greg's mouth fell open and Sherlock's face heated up. He looked to the side, wringing his hands and Greg snapped out of it. _He looks adorable._

 

“I. Well, thank you, I guess.”

 

Greg drank the last of his beer, standing up and going to the kitchen to grab two more. Sherlock nodded and Greg sat it down in front of him, sitting back down in his spot.

 

“You've never thought of coloring it?”

 

Greg's mouth went open again but he caught himself just in time. Sherlock asking about his hair, it was a little too weird. His hand went back through it again and Sherlock starred with intense focus.

 

“No. Don't see the point in it. It's a family thing, we all get grey hair early on. Coloring it takes too much time. What? You think I should color it?”

 

Greg raised an eyebrow and Sherlock shook his head.

 

“No! I like the color, well, colors, of your hair. Makes you look sophisticated and elegant.”

 

Greg almost dropped his bottle of beer to the floor. Sherlock took his own, taking a big gulp, shrugging a shoulder as Greg kept staring at him with disbelief.

 

“What Lestrade? Can't I give a compliment?”

 

Sherlock looked irritated, his eyes going from Greg's face to the side and Greg shook his head.

 

“Of course you can. Just not use to it, that's all.”

 

Sherlock smirked, taking another sip of his beer and Greg let out a huff.

 

“Anyway, thanks. I'll have to remember that. Sophisticated and ellegant.Damn.”

 

“Don't let it get to your head Lestrade, I did have a couple of drinks at the wedding. Think it's clouding my judgment.”

Sherlock smiled and Greg let out a laugh.

 

“That would explain why you are being so nice.”

 

Sherlock cringed and Greg wanted to kick himself for not thinking.

 

“Sherlock, I didn't mean...”

 

Sherlock held up a hand, shaking his head and Greg stopped talking. Their eyes met and Sherlock gave a tiny, shy smile.

 

“It's fine Lestrade. I know I'm not- the most likeable person around.”

 

Sherlock drew in on himself and Greg wanted to lay down and die. This was going all wrong. Instead of making it better he was just making it all worse. He got up, suddenly restless and Sherlock's eyes shot up, a little widened.

 

“Bullocks! I'm sorry Sherlock, I'm doing this all wrong. I wanted to help you, not make you feel worse!”

 

Greg paced back and forth, kicking himself mentally for being an idiot. Sherlock was right about that tonight it seemed.

 

“Help me?”

 

Greg stood still, eyes landing on Sherlock. The man had a frown on his face, a confused expression in his eyes. He leaned forward, hands interlacing as he searched Greg's face.

 

“What do you mean? Help me?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get serious...

 

“ _What do you mean? Help me?”_

 

There was an edge of danger to Sherlock's question and Greg bit his lip. He looked around, not daring to look at Sherlock and he startled when the man stood in front of him.

 

“Lestrade, what do you mean. Help me with what?”

 

Sherlock crossed his arms, eyebrow raised in question and Greg stood frozen on the spot. Up close it was even more clear that Sherlock had cried and he wanted to reach out and brush the evidence away.

 

“You know. The wedding, the cheer. I saw you, you looked sad. I just wanted to...”

 

Sherlock's mouth went into a thin line and he stepped back. Greg felt the air in his flat change, saw the walls around Sherlock closing down and he reached out without thinking.

 

“Sherlock, don't.”

 

Sherlock's eyes turned cold and Greg dropped his hand. He felt panic raise in his chest as Sherlock looked him over, really seeing him and Greg's heart stopped.

 

“I see. What was this then? Sherlock is sad so I'll ask him around and see if I can fuck him now? Was that the plan Lestrade? Give me some kind words, share some beers and then spread me open? Is that what this is all about?! Just a pity fuck. Poor Sherlock, in love with a man he can't have. Why not get him drunk and fuck it out of him!”

 

Sherlock stopped, looking at Greg with anger and disgust and Greg could only stare.

 

“That was it wasn't it? Why else be kind to me and ask me to come over. Cold cases, really Lestrade. I may be inexperience but I'm not stupid! Good bye!”

 

Sherlock turned, grabbing his coat and heading for the door. Greg finally came back to himself, anger and hurt rising inside him and before he knew it he was at the door, holding it closed and pushing Sherlock back. Sherlock stumbled, his mouth going open to talk and Greg just snapped.

 

“HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! HOW DARE YOU THINK I WOULD DO THAT!”

 

The sound raised inside the flat and Greg saw Sherlock take steps back, getting away from him. He pointed his finger at the man, anger making his cheeks turn red and Sherlock stood still, shocked.

 

“WHO DO YOU EVEN THINK I AM! Fuck you? Get you drunk to fuck you? IS that really how you see me Sherlock?! We've know each other for years! I would never, ever, do that! HOW DARE YOU!”

 

Spit was falling out of Greg's mouth and Sherlock's color drained from his face. He looked left and right, drawing into himself and Greg took another step forward, rage in his eyes as he starred the man down.

 

“The nerve Sherlock! The damn nerve! I asked you to come over so you had some company, that's all, as friends! FRIENDS Sherlock! Do you even know what that means?!”

 

Sherlock went back further, nearly stumbling over the coffee table and he raised his hands.

 

“Lestrade.”

 

“I don't get you Sherlock. I really don't. Why would you ever think that? Do you really see me like that? I just, I just can't.”

 

Greg couldn't speak anymore, the lump in his throat to big to ignore. He felt tears sting in his eyes as he watched Sherlock look left and right. Greg blinked, not wanting to cry and suddenly his focus was all on Sherlock again. The anger from a moment ago was gone, replaced with worry as he looked Sherlock over.

 

“Sherlock?! SHERLOCK! What's wrong? What? Okay, Sherlock, listen to me, listen to my voice. Focus! Breath for me Sherlock, breath! In and out, c'mon, you can do it. Listen to me, copy me. C'mon on, in.... and out. In... and out. That's it Sherlock, that's it, slowly. In through your noise, out through your mouth. That's it, and again. C'mon Sunshine, you can do this. In... and out.”

 

Finally Sherlock calmed down, sweat on his forehead, nostrils flaring as he tried to follow Greg's instructions.

 

Greg saw the panic leave from the genius' eyes, color returning slowly on his too pale cheeks. His chest was going up and down too fast and Sherlock fumbled with the buttons of his waistcoat.

 

“Shhht Sherlock, I'll do it. Stop. Breath, just breath, I'll do the rest. In and out, c'mon.”

 

Greg's hands trembled slightly as he opened Sherlock's waistcoat, getting it off the man and throwing it across the room.

 

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I'm sorry. Just breath, in and out. That's better. I'll be right back okay. Sherlock! Nod if you hear me. I'll be right back, just getting a cloth and a glass of water.”

 

Greg waited till Sherlock nodded his head, getting up and sprinting to the bathroom for a wet cloth and going to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

Sherlock was still sitting on the sofa, breathing in and out but he already seems calmer, the rise and fall of his chest less frantic then before.

Greg placed the bottle in Sherlock's trembling hands and help steady it so Sherlock could drink.

 

“Small sips Sherlock. Slowly, that's it.”

 

He took the bottle out of Sherlock's trembling hands, going over Sherlock's face and neck with the cloth,whipping the sweat and tears away.

 

“I'm so sorry Sherlock. Please forgive me, I didn't know. I'm an ass, I'm so sorry.”

 

Greg whispered frantically as he removed the cloth. Sherlock was sitting rot straight, eyes blinking rapidly, his hands gripping the sofa so tight Greg was sure he'd rip it apart.

 

“Sherlock, can you hear me. Sherlock?”

 

After a moment that felt like a century Sherlock's eyes landed on Greg and he gave a stiff nod. Greg breathed out in relief, grabbing the bottle of water again and handing it to Sherlock, careful not to touch him or come to close.

 

Sherlock took it without a word, taking tiny sips as his eyes stayed on Greg. Greg's heart broke when he saw the worry in Sherlock's eyes.

 

“I. I don't know. I. Are you okay? Is it over?”

 

Greg's mouth felt like sandpaper, he couldn't keep eye contact with Sherlock and he looked down at the ground. Hearing Sherlock drink his water, taking a deep breath and placing it on the table.

 

“It's. Yes.”

 

Sherlock's voice sounded horse and broken and Greg bit his lip. This was all his fault, he'd lashed out and screamed at Sherlock. Screamed and Sherlock had a panic attack because of it. Because of him. He got up, creating more distance between them and sitting in his seat. He felt his stomach drop as Sherlock's shoulders relaxed a fraction. _He's afraid of me._ He tried to swallow down the lump in his throat but it wasn't working, he felt tears form in his eyes and he couldn't stop them this time.

 

“I'm so, so sorry Sherlock. I didn't know, I- I never should have. I didn't mean to. Please, please don't. I would never hurt you. I'm. Oh my god.”

 

Greg broke down, head in his hands as he cried. He should never have reacted like that, he should have asked questions. Asked where all that was coming from. Sherlock was hurting, he always lashed out when he was hurting. Why hadn't he seen that? Why hadn't he.

 

He startled as cool fingers wrapped around his wrist.

 

“It's fine Lestrade. You couldn't have known.”

 

Sherlock sat on his knees in front of him, his fingers around Greg's wrist, his eyes red from crying.

 

“It's not fine Sherlock. This is anything but fine! If you, I'll understand if you want to leave, if you n-never want to talk to me again. I d-deserve it. I'm so sorry.”

 

Sherlock gave Greg a handkerchief, releasing his wrist and sitting down next to Greg on the sofa, a good space between them. Greg blew his noise inelegantly, wiping away the tears, trying to catch his breath.

 

“It's not all your fault. I said some things, horrible things.”

 

Sherlock whispered, looking down and wringing his hands together.

 

“No! I shouldn't have raised my voice like that, I should have known. I should have **known** , Sherlock.”

 

Greg looked in Sherlock's direction, seeing Sherlock frown as he turned to look at him.

 

“How could you have known Lestrade. I never told you about...”

 

Sherlock stopped, biting his lip.

 

“Mycroft?”

 

Greg just nodded and Sherlock let out a sigh of frustration.

 

“Of course he did. Damnit! That meddling fool can't keep anything a secret, you'd think being the British Government.”

 

Sherlock scowled and Greg huffed out a strangled laugh.

 

“I asked him Sherlock, begged him. I knew you wouldn't talk about it,but I saw things, little things. The way you flinch at hard sounds, when people accidentally touch you. I, I shouldn't have yelled at you Sherlock. God, I'm a monster.”

 

“Trust me, I've seen the real monsters and you are nothing like them.”

 

Sherlock reached out tentatively, placing a hand on Greg's shoulder.

 

“You're not a monster. You just, reacted.”

 

Sherlock gave a weak smile and Greg wanted to wrap him up in a hug.

 

“I could have reacted in another way Sherlock. Anything would have been better then _that_.”

 

Greg felt disgusted with himself as he thought about what he'd just done. Feeling Sherlock's hand on his shoulder was a comfort but also torture. He shouldn't be given that comfort, not after what he'd just done.

 

“You sure you're better? Should I call John?”

 

Sherlock bit his bottom lip, taking his hand away from Greg's shoulder.

 

“I'm sure John has more interesting things to do right now.”

 

Sherlock gave a sad smile, reaching out to the bottle of water again.

 

“Oh yeah, I.”

 

Greg coughed , an awkward silence stretching out as Sherlock finished his water. Greg took a breath, readying himself for the next part.

“Sherlock. Is that really what you think? That I was just being kind so I could fu- sleep with you?”

 

Sherlock's eyes flashed to him for a second, shame clearly visible and Greg sighed, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Why in the world would you ever think that? And why did you come here? If you thought I was going to, you know... Why did you even come?”

 

Now Sherlock really looked ashamed and he grabbed the armrest of the sofa tight with one hand.

 

“I- I wanted you to. At least, I thought I did.”

 

“You. Sherlock?”

 

Greg couldn't think, he looked at Sherlock's profile as Sherlock's breathing got faster again.

 

“Stop. Breath Sherlock.” Greg squeezed Sherlock's hand, doing his best to keep his voice steady and calm. “In and out Sherlock. Whatever you need to tell me, you can.”

 

Sherlock grabbed Greg's hand tightly, looking at the floor as he slowly breathed in and out.

 

“I thought there was a chance you wanted to sleep with me. I've seen the way you look at me from time to time. And tonight, at the wedding it seemed. Then you texted and I was sure that's why you reached out.”

 

Sherlock kept hold of Greg's hand, his gaze to the right of Greg's head as he talked.

 

“Then there was the beer and the weird, little moments and I was sure. So sure. And then you said you just wanted to help me.”

 

Sherlock took a deep breath at that point, his eyes flickering to Greg's briefly.

 

“I think I just realized how silly it was. You, wanting to have sex with me of all people. I felt ashamed and humiliated and I lashed out. I'm sorry Lestrade, I'm sorry I came here tonight. It wasn't you who wanted to take advantage, it was me.”

 

Sherlock bowed his head in shame, his cheeks flaming up as he withdrew his hand. Greg grabbed on, holding Sherlock's hand between his own.

 

“Sherlock. I. I don't know what to say. I thought you... What about John?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 will be posted 13 December! I'd like to know what you think about the story so far and I hope to see you back next Tuesday.  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------  
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock answers Greg's question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (5) will be posted 20 December!  
> \------------------------------------------

“John?”

 

“Yes, aren't you in love with him?”

 

Sherlock looked so shocked it was almost comical. Greg felt heat rise in his neck as Sherlock just kept staring for a long time. Then, Sherlock laughed, throwing his head back as the sound filled up Greg's flat.

 

“John?! You think I'm in love with John? What gave you that idea?”

 

Sherlock was still laughing, looking at Greg with a fondness in his eyes.

 

“Oh c'mon Sherlock! Don't act like I'm an idiot! I've seen you two interact remember? You bloody well faked your own death to keep him safe. I saw the look in your eyes tonight as he danced with Mary! Don't tell me you don't love him! I'm not stupid!”

 

Greg pulled out his hand from Sherlock's, crossing his arms as he starred out into his living room.

 

“Lestrade, I.”

Sherlock shovelled closer, his thigh almost touching Greg's own.

 

“Greg, I didn't mean to laugh at you. Please, forgive me.”

 

Greg huffed and he felt Sherlock come even closer.

 

“I do love John, it's true. Just not, not like that. I don't want him as my lover, or my partner. He's my best friend and I would do anything to keep him safe, anything to make him happy but I don't love him like that. I know it's hard to understand. I do feel heartbroken,things will change from now on, between us. It won't be the same as it was before and seeing them, really seeing them on their wedding day made that clear for me. But I don't, I don't want to have sex with him.”

 

Sherlock's hand went to rest on Greg's crossed arms, leaning into his body. Greg suddenly felt on fire. Having Sherlock this close, feeling him, smelling him. It was perfect hell.

 

“But you want to have sex with me?”

 

Greg choked out the question, nervous and terrified. It hung in the air, waiting to be answered and every second of silence felt like a lifetime.

 

“Yes.”

 

Greg shivered, Sherlock's answer whispered in his ear and he bit his lip hard, trying to think, to be reasonable.

 

“Why now?”

 

Greg looked at Sherlock briefly, seeing the beginning of hope in Sherlock's eyes.

 

“I. I don't know. I saw you at the wedding, all dressed up, watching me and it just clicked. I-I want you Greg.”

 

Sherlock leaned in, placing a tiny kiss on Greg's cheek and Greg gasped. He uncrossed his arms, moving his body to face Sherlock fully and joined their hands together.

 

“Are you sure? Are you sure this is what you want? I don't want you to wake up in the morning and regret this. I don't want you to wish, to wish it was John instead.”

 

“Greg. I don't want John. I promise, I only want you. Only you. Please.”

 

Sherlock leaned forward, his lips inches from Greg's own.

 

“Please kiss me Greg. I'm yours.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up...

Greg let out a very strangled sound and reached forward, crashing their mouths together. He let out a moan as their lips connected. Sherlock's lips felt as soft as they looked and Greg used the tip of his tongue to trace around them. He made a weird noise again as his tongue traced around Sherlock's cupid's bow.

 

Sherlock pressed closer, their thighs touching each other and Sherlock's hands went to Greg's hair. Sherlock traced through it, pulling it lightly before bringing his hands to the back of Greg's neck, deepening the kiss.

 

Sherlock opened his mouth and Greg went in, exploring his mouth, tracing the outline of Sherlock's teeth, finally finding his tongue. Sherlock let out a breathy sound and it went to Greg's cock. His hands went to Sherlock's back, pulling him closer.

 

“Oh Greg.”

 

Greg let out a grumble at Sherlock's breathy moan, the way Sherlock said his name made his stomach do a flip and he pushed forward, easing Sherlock unto his back on the sofa. Greg let his hands wander into Sherlock's curls, a bit stiff from the product in his hair and he pulled some curls, making Sherlock gasp.

 

Sherlock's hands went to his hair, stroking it non stop as Greg kissed him. He traced Sherlock's lips again, already puffy and red from kissing and he took Sherlock's lower lip between his teeth pulling it before releasing it, his mouth going down to Sherlock's neck.

 

Sherlock's head fell back creating more room and Greg started leaving kisses and licks on the exposed skin. Sherlock's hands tightened in Greg's hair, his body pushing up against his, one leg wrapping around his.

 

“Greg.”

 

Sherlock sighed as Greg graced his teeth over Sherlock's neck, stopping the movement with a sharp bite. Sherlock bucked up, pressing Greg's face closer and Greg giggled as he blew cool air onto the spot.

 

“Like that don't you?”

 

He whispered near Sherlock's ear, doing the same on the other side of Sherlock's neck getting just the same reaction.

 

He went to Sherlock's collarbone, licking and kissing as far as he could but the lose tie was in the way. Greg pulled up, Sherlock's hands sliding out his hair and he smiled down. Sherlock's cheeks were a nice, soft, pink. His lips swollen and red, his eyes wide and pupils dark with lust. He was breathing a little shallow, looking at Greg with want.

 

“Can't kiss you anymore, need more skin to explore.”

 

Greg pulled open the tie, sliding it off Sherlock's neck and dropping it to the floor. His hands were only slightly shaking as he reached for Sherlock's shirt, waiting with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Greg, I.”

 

Sherlock placed his hands on top of Greg, hesitation in his eyes as he watched Greg.

 

“It's fine Sherlock. Whatever you want to do is fine. I just wanted to kiss you some more, that's all.”

 

Greg gave a tiny smile, his hands resting on Sherlock's chest. Sherlock's leg was still wrapped around him, bringing their cocks dangerously close to each other ever since Greg had pulled off to rest between Sherlock's legs.

 

Greg ignored his half hard cock, all his focus was on Sherlock.

 

“Your call.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so mean I know but otherwise it would have been too long and I don't really like too long chapters. I hope you enjoyed the foreplay anyways.   
> \------------------------------------------------  
> Next chapter (ch 6) will be posted 27 December.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg is really good at this... Sherlock is adorable.

“Okay.”

 

Sherlock whispered, releasing Greg's hands and Greg smiled before slowly opening up Sherlock's white shirt. He moved it once all the buttons were open, the sides of it falling down to reveal Sherlock's naked chest. Sherlock blushed, eyes cast to the side as Greg looked him over.

 

“Oh Sherlock.”

 

Greg licked his lips as his eyes roamed over Sherlock's chest. It was muscled, pale and smooth and Greg felt himself grow harder just at the sight of it.

 

“Greg?”

 

Greg's eyes went back to Sherlock, who was looking at him with worry. His hands were going to the shirt, trying to pull it closed again and Greg reached out, pulling the fabric out of his hands and placing it back to the sides.

 

“You're gorgeous.”

 

Greg whispered, leaning forward and kisses Sherlock's mouth, tracing that cupid's bow before pulling away again.

 

“Don't cover yourself up. You're perfect.”

 

Sherlock's neck heated up and Greg went back down to kiss and lick it. He tried to find all the freckles on it, tracing patterns between them with his tongue and Sherlock was breathing heavily underneath him, his hands going to Greg's back and digging his nails in slightly.

 

“Gorgeous.”

 

Greg breathed onto Sherlock's heated skin, going down to his clavicle and planting tiny kisses on it before reaching the middle and going down, tracing a line with his tongue.

 

“Ohhhh.”

 

Sherlock moaned, arching his back up, his nails digging into Greg's back and his legs wrapping tighter around Greg's waist.

 

“Oh fuck!”

 

Greg bit his lip, cursing as their cock's connected, causing Sherlock to moan louder. _Those sounds should be illegal!_

 

Greg's arms went under Sherlock's shoulders, his hands cradling the back of Sherlock's head as he found a nipple and started licking it.

 

Sherlock let out a sound that was half moan/half purr and Greg felt his heart skip a beat. At this rate he'd be dead long before they'd done anything more then kissing.

 

Sherlock pushed his body closer to Greg, panting as Greg sucked on his nipple. He gave it a little bite before going to the other one and Sherlock nearly screamed.

 

Goosebumps formed on Greg's arms, Sherlock was wriggling underneath him, their cocks brushing together from time to time and Greg let out a growl.

 

“You're perfect Sherlock, my god, the sounds you make.”

 

Greg leaned back, taking in Sherlock underneath him and his cock twitching at the sight. Sherlock's face and neck were flushed, tiny beads of sweat forming under his hairline. His lips looked shiny an red and his eyes were unfocused as they looked up at Greg. Marks were beginning to form on Sherlock's neck and chest, a light red against the paleness of his smooth chest. Sherlock was breathing fast and shallow, his muscles flexing, his skin becoming shiny with sweat.

 

Sherlock moaned, his hands reaching out to Greg and Greg leaned back down, kissing him sloppily on the mouth.

“Oh Greg, don't stop. Please.”

 

Sherlock's arms were around Greg again, his nails scrapping down as Sherlock pushed himself up.

Greg went further down, leaving kisses and licks along the way till he reached the waistband of Sherlock's trousers. He kisses Sherlock's belly button, giggling when he made Sherlock flinch as he pushed the tip of his tongue inside.

 

“Greg!”

 

Greg giggled again, planting a kiss just above it before coming back up.

 

“This okay?”

 

He gestured to Sherlock's pants and saw Sherlock swallow before nodding his head. Greg's cock gave a new twitch and he opened up Sherlock's pants. He sucked in a breath as the deep red, silk underwear came into sight, Sherlock's cock clearly visible underneath.

 

“Oh Sunshine.”

 

Greg breathed out, going down and mouthing Sherlock's cock through the silk. Sherlock gave a yell and bucked up, his hands going to Greg's head and pushing it down.

 

Greg smiled before going to Sherlock's cock head and mouthing it through the fabric.

 

“Greg! Oh my god!”

 

Sherlock pulled his hair, bucking up more and Greg moaned. Sherlock was so sexy, so hot, he had no idea what effect he had on Greg. No idea at all!

 

“Sherlock, oh baby, you're perfect.”

 

With some effort he got his head free, smirking as Sherlock let out a displeased sound, bucking up into thin air.

 

“Time to do this properly, Sunshine. C'mon help me get this all off.”

 

Greg pulled at the garment, Sherlock pushing his hips up so Greg could take it off. There was an awkward moment when Greg couldn't get any further because of Sherlock's shoes and he chuckled when Sherlock just toed them off with an impatient huff, his socks following closely behind.

 

“Oh my god!”

 

Sherlock called out as Greg pushed him back down on the sofa, laying himself on top of him. Sherlock felt warm and inviting underneath, pouting his lips to ask for a kiss.

 

Greg smiled, leaning down and kissing him, licking Sherlock's lips before going inside, tasting the faint taste of beer on his tongue. Sherlock wrapped his legs around him again, Greg's clad cock brushing against Sherlock's naked one and he pushed back, causing Sherlock to moan and wrap himself around him tighter.

 

Sherlock's cock was fully hard now, veins clearly visible and Greg got out of Sherlock's hold, sliding down his pale, lean body till his head was near Sherlock's cock.

 

He blew air onto it, causing Sherlock to twitch and buck up and Greg looked up through his laces, catching Sherlock's gaze, question in his eyes.

“Please, Greg! Please!”

 

Sherlock was almost begging, his hands next to him, grabbing the sofa tightly as he pushed his body up. Greg's eyes got large, licking his lips as he looked at Sherlock's cock, hard, red and twitching with anticipation.

 

Greg got his tongue out, using just the tip to trace the veins on Sherlock's cock and Sherlock screamed, his knuckles turning white as Greg went to the tip of Sherlock's cock head.

 

Sherlock was panting, sweat forming on his skin as he fidgeted underneath him. His eyes were large, irises dark with desire as he looked at Greg. He gave a sob as their eyes connected, his cock twitching again and Greg used one hand to hold it at the base.

 

The tip of his tongue found the slit, going in before mouthing Sherlock's cock head and Sherlock let out a pornographic moan. Greg pulled of, using his hand to draw back the foreskin a little before going under it with the tip of his tongue again.

 

“GREG!”

 

Greg drew back, a tiny smirk on his face. Sherlock was almost shaking, wriggling underneath him, his hands going to his cock.

 

“Shhtt, not yet love.”

 

Greg grabbed hold of Sherlock's hands, causing the man to growl in frustration and Greg kissed his knuckles lightly.

 

“It's going to be good love, I promise. I want you to feel good. Let me do that, please?”

 

Sherlock could only nod his head as Greg placed Sherlock's hands back down to the sofa. Sherlock's cock was starting to form tiny drops of pre come and Greg went down, lapping them up, moaning as he tasted Sherlock for the first time.

 

“Oh my god! Greg! Please, please, stop, stop teasing me.”

 

Greg reached out, stroking Sherlock's cheek, planting a kiss on his mouth.

 

“I want to make this last Sherlock, I want to explore every inch of your gorgeous body.”

 

Sherlock moaned and Greg kissed him again, their tongues connecting as Sherlock let out tiny, sexy sounds that went straight to Greg's cock.

 

“Greg, you're wearing too many clothes. I-I need to see you.”

 

It's as if Sherlock had read his mind, Greg smiled, sitting on his knees between Sherlock's legs as he slowly started opening the buttons of his blue shirt. Clearly it was taking too long cause suddenly Sherlock sat up, batting Greg's hands away as he almost ripped off Greg's shirt, letting it fall from his shoulders before going down and licking Greg's nipple. Sherlock's nails digged into Greg's back, scratching him as his mouth explored Greg's chest.

 

“Oh fuck!”

 

Greg threw his head back, eyes closed as Sherlock kept kissing and licking him, his nails leaving marks on Greg's back.

 

Sherlock's hands suddenly were on Greg's arse, squeezing the cheeks, moving himself closer.

 

“Take me Greg, please.”

 

Sherlock whispered in his ear, biting Greg's neck as he pushed himself forward again, their cocks brushing together. More precome was forming on Sherlock's cock and Greg cursed hard.

 

“Damn Sherlock! You're going to kill me if you talk like that, that voice. That voice!”

 

Greg grabbed Sherlock's head and crushed their mouths together, dangerously close to losing control.

 

“Greg, t-take me, don't make me w-wait. I need you in-inside me.”

 

Sherlock was panting in to his mouth, rutting himself against Greg's groin and Greg bit his lip hard to stop from giving in and taking Sherlock right there and then. He got out of Sherlock's hold, standing up near the sofa and Sherlock's body swayed towards him.

 

“You're so precious.”

 

Greg kept his eyes on Sherlock, looking absolutely stunning without his pants on but his shirt still open onto his shoulder, as he got out of his own pants. Sherlock gasped, is mouth going open in a perfect O shape and Greg smirked as Sherlcok's eyes stayed on his cock.

 

“This is the effect you have on me Sunshine,this is all for you.”

 

Greg whispered, grabbing his cock and stroking it a few times, droplets of pre come shining at his slit. Sherlock licked his lips, swallowing before his eyes went back to Greg's face and Greg growled as Sherlock reached out.

 

Greg moved them and Sherlock was on top of him, knees on either side. They kissed each other deeply, moaning into the kiss as Greg squeezed Sherlock's naked arse, pushing them closer. The sensation of their naked cocks against each other was bliss and Greg deepened the kiss, his nails leaving marks on Sherlock's arse.

 

“Next time I want to eat you out, bit that gorgeous arse of your. God, you feel so good. Oh, just like that.”

 

Greg threw his head back as Sherlock rutted against him, tiny gasps and moans falling off his lips, his breath ghosting on Greg's neck.

 

Greg's hand went up, underneath Sherlock's shirt but Sherlock suddenly stopped moving, going rigid instantly.

 

“Sherlock?”

 

Greg shook his head trying to focus, his body was pushing up against Sherlock's without wanting too, Sherlock sitting like a statue on his lap and Greg tried to catch Sherlock's gaze.

 

“What's wrong love? Tell me?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, poor Sherlock, my baby. So, what's wrong?  
> \------------------------------------------  
> The next chapter (ch7) and the last one, will be posted January 3.  
> \----------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things reach a climax ( I know) and other things are talked about.

Sherlock breathed out slowly, looking at Greg with a strange mix of emotions and Greg felt his stomach drop. Their cocks were still rock hard but Greg tried to ignore it and looked at Sherlock's face again. He withdrew his hands from under Sherlock's shirt, using his thumb to stroke Sherlock's cheek. He felt a tiny spark of relief as Sherlock leaned into the touch.

 

“Sunshine?”

 

Greg whispered near Sherlock's lips and Sherlock kissed him, the lightest brush of lips on lips.

 

“My back. I-I don't want you touching it. Please.”

 

Sherlock looked away, his flushed face going even more red, this time not from lust but of shame and Greg took Sherlock's chin between his fingers and turned him to look at him.

 

“Okay, anything you want love. The shirt stays on?”

 

Greg gave an encouraging smile and Sherlock nodded, relief clear in his eyes.

 

“Okay, I can work with that. I have miles of gorgeous detective to explore already. Where were we, Sunshine?”

 

Greg gave his best sexy smile, looking down at their cocks and Sherlock huffed out a laugh. He went to Greg's neck, licking and sucking on it and soon they were tangled up in each other, passion running high as Sherlock moved more franticly on top of Greg.

 

“GREG! I- I need you, need you. Please.”

 

Sherlock was babbling, sweat on his body as he push down. Greg let out a shaky moan, getting his hand between them to grab his cock. He gave it a few strokes, moaning at the feeling and Sherlock moved away.

 

“Greg now. Take me, take me.”

 

Sherlock lay down on the sofa, his shirt open, showing off his sweaty chest as he pushed his hips up. Greg got down on his knees, hicking up Sherlock's legs so he had better accesses and started working open Sherlock's hole with his tongue and then his finger.

 

“So tight.”

 

Greg took the time to open Sherlock up, using three fingers and his tongue. Sherlock was panting like mad above him, urging Greg on to ' hurry, please hurry, I need you' and Greg moaned at the neediness of Sherlock's pleas.

 

“Almost there love, almost there, you look gorgeous.”

 

Greg panted, slowly releasing his fingers and looking down at Sherlock. He was beautiful and suddenly he needed to be inside this man, needed to claim him, to connect them.

 

He took his cock in hand, veins throbbing as he put the tip of his cock head in front of Sherlock's entrance, pushing lightly. Sherlock moaned, moving his body forward, his hole clenching, waiting for Greg to come in and fill him up. It made Greg feel breathless, floating on air. They were really doing this, Greg was allowed to do this with Sherlock, the most amazing man he knew.

 

Sherlock looked at him, a sliver of worry in his eyes as he laid there waiting, his own cock twitching and leaking droplets of cum.

 

“Greg? I'm c-clean if that's what...”

 

Greg shook his head, stroking a hand on Sherlock's thigh, a soft smile on his face.

 

“No, it's fine. I trust you. I just. You're sure about this?”

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and gesture between them.

 

“Seriously Greg, I've been begging you to fuck me for at least an hour now. Why would I change my mind. I want you so bad it hurts. Don't make me wait.”

 

Sherlock pushed up again, Greg's cock feeling Sherlock's entrance and he moaned, positioning himself again as Sherlock's eyes grew dark with want once more.

 

Greg bit his lip hard while pushing in, he took his time, going in slowly, watching Sherlock's face for any sign it was too much, too fast, but Sherlock just kept moaning and writtling underneath him, pushing his body up to take Greg in deeper.

 

Greg growled at the feeling of his cock going inside Sherlock, it still felt so tight, so good he needed to take deep breaths to not just shove himself inside Sherlock brutally.

 

“That's it love, you feel so good.”

 

“Greg, oh damn!”

 

Sherlock threw his head back as Greg finally got fully inside him, waiting to let Sherlock adjust to him. Sherlock's hand went to his cock, stroking it slowly and Greg growled at the sight.

 

“Move Greg. Fill me up.”

 

Greg shuddered at Sherlock's words, starting to slowly move out again, almost completely before going back in. Sherlock's body adjusted fast and soon Greg was pounding into him, moaning and babbling along the way.

 

Sherlock shifted his gaze between Greg's face and where their bodies connected. Sherlock stroked his cock in time with Greg's thrusts and it was so erotic seeing Sherlock's long fingers wrapped around his cock. He couldn't wait for the next time when Sherlock wanked him off, those fingers around his own cock.

 

Greg moaned at the thought, thrusting faster and Sherlock panted in response.

 

“Oh Greg! That's it, so good, I need to feel you come inside me. Greg! Greg!”

 

Sherlock's movements around his cock came frantic, the sound of skin slapping on skin turned Greg on even more and he felt his body tense, his balls drawing up as he reached his orgasm.

 

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck, that's it love, that's it! I'm coming, coming! Sherlock!”

 

Greg screamed Sherlock's name as his orgasm raced threw him, filling up Sherlock's body with his release. Sherlock moaned, his hand pumping faster and Greg felt Sherlock's hole tightened around his cock as Sherlock came with a silent cry, semen landing on his stomach.

 

“Beautiful.”

 

Greg starred at Sherlock's body, sweaty, covered with marks made by his licks and bites, deflating penis laying on his stomach while Sherlock's cum was drying. Greg reached out a hand, his fingers going threw it and brought it to his mouth, licking it up as Sherlock watched in awe and shock.

 

“Greg.”

 

Sherlock nearly growled, eyes fixed on Greg's tongue as he cleaned up his fingers, looking at Sherlock with love and lust in his eyes. It was almost too much for Sherlock to take, this caring, this level of emotions he felt when Greg looked at him.

 

Greg pulled out of Sherlock slowly, licking the last drops of his finger. He looked around, searching for something to clean up with but only found his discarded shirt.

 

He came back, kneeling down next to the sofa as he gently cleaned the biggest part of the mess up. At least his sofa was easily washable, seeing the stains on it.

 

Sherlock was breathing slowly, his eyes closed as Greg cleaned him up. Goosebumps were forming and his nipple were hard and Greg leaned forward, planting a kiss on Sherlock's head as he buttoned up his shirt.

 

“You okay love?”

 

He got up, finding his clothes and putting them on before sitting near Sherlock's side. The man still hadn't moved from his position and Greg began to worry. Was Sherlock regretting this already?

 

“Don't be silly Lestrade, why would I regret it, stop worrying.”

 

Sherlock's eyes snapped open, meeting Greg's worried frown with a stern look and Greg felt the knot inside his stomach ease slightly.

 

“How did you..”

 

Greg trailed off at Sherlock's eye roll. The man reached out, grabbing Greg's hand.

 

“You're an open book Lestrade, really need to work on that poker face. I promise, I don't regret it.”

 

Greg smiled, leaning in to kiss Sherlock's puffy lips.

 

“Get some pants on love, you look silly.”

 

Greg laughed as Sherlock made a dismissive hand wave.

 

“You didn't find me silly a few minutes ago.”

 

Sherlock smirked, moving to sit up on the sofa, looking around for his clothes.

 

“It- it was good right?”

 

Sherlock looked down at the bundle of clothes in his hands, a blush on his face. He wasn't the most experienced in stuff like this and as he thought about it he hadn't really done anything.

 

“I mean, I-I didn't.”

 

His blush got even wider as he gestured between them. Greg had put on his pants and was sitting shirtless next to him. His hands went to Greg's chest, sliding down before going back up again, concern in his eyes.

 

“Sherlock.”

 

Greg's soft voice made him look up.

 

“It was amazing. You were brilliant,you have no idea how happy I am right now. Being able to touch you like this, to please you. It was more then enough. Trust me, I'm not disappointed at all.”

 

Greg's thumb stroked Sherlock's heated cheek, kissing his lips once more.

 

“If this is all I get, it was well worth it Sherlock.”

 

Greg brushed their noses together and Sherlock leaned back with a frown.

 

“What do you mean? Is this? Don't you want?”

 

Sherlock started to panic, his eyes going wide as he leaned back more from Greg.

 

“NO! Sherlock stop. I do want to- continue this. If you want me. I- I want to give you the world Sherlock. Whatever you want, whatever you need me to be. If this was just...”

 

Greg couldn't finish his sentence. He wanted this to be the start of something special, not just a one time shag, not a mistake made because of sadness and bitter thoughts. He couldn't say it.

 

“Greg. You need to listen, really listen. I don't just go out and have sex with the first man that wants me. I don't have sex out of sorrow or pity or anger. I- I said yes cause I want you. All of you, everything you are willing to give. I know I'm not easy, I know I'm a handful but I do love you Greg. I want to give this a chance, a real chance. Do-do you, want me?”

 

Sherlock had sounded confident at the beginning of his speech but now wasn't so sure. He looked at Greg with hope and fear in his eyes and Greg reached out, pulling the man into his arms.

 

“Of course I want you! I love you Sherlock, have for a long time. I never thought... Yes, I want you, I want everything. Everything, okay?! Don't doubt that.”

 

Sherlock wrapped his arms around Greg tightly, breathing in his scent as he placed a kiss on Greg's shoulder.

 

“I'm yours Greg, I'm yours. I love you.”

 

Greg broke apart, looking at Sherlock with love in his eyes.

 

“I love you too Sunshine. So much.”

 

He kissed Sherlock again, making the man moan, pulling Greg closer.

 

“Let's go to bed, there are still many parts I haven't kiss yet, you gorgeous creature.”

 

Greg laughed at Sherlock's adorable blush, pulling him up and heading to his bedroom.

 

“You are evil Lestrade.”

 

Sherlock smirked, lust in his voice as he followed behind Greg, his eyes fixed on that gorgeous arse.

 

“And you love it.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The end of our Sherstrade wedding fic. This as the worktitle I gave it and I think some people expected something else because of it. I'm sorry but I hope you liked it anyway.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Tomorrow ( Wednesday 4 January) I post the first chapter of my new Sherstrade fic called A safe trip to home and I really, really hope to see you there!  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------  
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
